


Killer Students

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Assassination Classroom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School had never really been her thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Students

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Assassination Classroom belongs to Fuji Television Network and licenced in the US through Funimation
> 
> Author's notes: I'm assuming S2 was compressed enough to make Becoming happen in March instead of April. Assume years are adjusted to match.

Faith woke up screaming. She'd only been the Slayer a few days-- and she'd had the nightmares about previous Slayers-- but this one was a real doozy. She saw the moon blown to a permanent crescent. She saw kids, one that looked kind of like a fox, another that reminded her of a snake, and all of them pointing guns at some kind of yellow tentacled demon wearing professor's robes. The scene had frozen with hundreds of plastic bb's hanging in the air.

She'd wandered through the room, noting that the snake kid's image seemed to fade under one of innocence and helplessness. Her foot slid on something, and she reached down to find what looked like a calendar. She couldn't read the symbols, but one date had been marked in red. Just as she looked back up, the demon flew at her, black, and toothy with glowing red eyes.

As soon as Faith realized she was awake, she scrambled for the diary she'd never expected to use. She scribbled down everything she remembered, taking special care with the symbols from the calendar. She was aware of her Watcher's entrance, but didn't look up until she was reasonably sure she had everything.

"I think I had a Slayer dream."

"So I gathered." Diana sat next to her, "What did you see."

"A demon blew up the moon and a bunch of kids were shooting these bb's at it." Faith handed over the diary, "I think there's a time limit on this because I saw a calendar, but it wasn't in English. I tried to copy it, but I'm not sure I got it right."

"Well, knowing it's a date narrows down the possibilities significantly. Is there anything else?"

"That thing was scary. I mean, one second, it was bright yellow and smiling and the next black and ready to tear my throat out."

Diana paged through the diary before handing it back. "Perhaps you could also draw it? In both forms you saw?"

"Sure. You think we'll have to go wherever that classroom is? 'Cuz me and school ain't exactly a good mix."  
____________________________________

The moon blew up two days later.  
____________________________________

Diana had gotten the symbols translated from Japanese to find it was a date exactly one year after the moon's destruction. The Watchers had apparently pulled some massive strings to learn about a group of school kids tasked with finding a way to kill the demon and to get Faith into that class as an exchange student.

She'd been wary of going back to school, especially one where she didn't even speak the language, but it turned out the students tasked with the assassination were considered the absolute bottom of the school. Having dropped out in Boston provided the perfect excuse to insert her into the right class.

Now, she was trekking up a poorly maintained path to join her new class and actually wearing a uniform. She was probably going to be late, not that she really cared. Faith was there to kill a demon.


End file.
